Mi nuera
by nani27
Summary: Una opinión desde el punto de vista de Anna, su nuera y como aprendió a aceptar el compromiso y amor que su hijo y la itako se profesaban. Todo sea por ver feliz a su hijo.


**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertene**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que me entere de que mi madre había comprometido a mi hijo a la tierna edad de 10 años, lo admito, me sentí muy molesta. Ella no tenía la autoridad para comprometer a mi hijo y atarlo a un matrimonio sin amor, en especial, porque mi hijo no había tenido mucho afecto durante su infancia, cosa que me hacía sentir muy culpable. Por lo mismo, no quise saber mucho sobre el dichoso viaje que iba a hacer mi pequeño Yoh a Aomori para conocer a su prometida.<p>

También debo confesar que sentí lastima por la chica. Hasta donde sabía era huérfana y había tenido una infancia mucho más difícil que mi hijo, porque Yoh, aunque no tenía mucha compañía ni demostraciones de afecto ni amigos, nos tenía a papa, la pequeña Tamao y yo, quienes le tratábamos de ayudar en su vida. En cambio ella, siendo criada por mi mama, quien no es exactamente la mujer más afectuosa, no tenía a nadie más. Estaba sola en este mundo y por eso, me molestaba que no tuvieran en cuenta los sentimientos de los dos pequeños.

Admito que me sorprendí bastante cuando mi hijo llego de ese viaje. Se le notaba más feliz, no se quejaba cuando tenía que entrenar y llevaba un brillo peculiar en su mirada, que supe identificar muy bien, pues era el mismo brillo que tenía yo al ver a mi esposo Mikihisa. Yoh no paraba de hablar de su prometida, quien supe, se llamaba Anna y era muy emocionante verlo feliz cuando recibía una carta de ella. Seguía molesta por su compromiso arreglado pero me alegraba ver que mi hijo tenía una amiga, aunque más que eso, tenía su primer amor infantil.

No dude en invitar a mi madre y a la que parecía que efectivamente, iba a ser mi nuera, para el cumpleaños de mi hijo. Ese era el mejor regalo que le podía dar y cuando la conocí finalmente no pude más que entender como Yoh había quedado prendido de ella. Una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados que denotaba una especie de alegría, tristeza y amor, todo en su mirada ámbar. No hablaba mucho y era más bien tímida, pero de un carácter fuerte, por lo que sentía ganas de brindarle todo el afecto que tenia, aun así, se sentía la incomodidad de la pequeña que hacia todo lo posible de corresponderme.

Después de eso solo fui una mera observadora de la relación bien peculiar pero llena del amor que mi hijo y Anna se profesaban, aun a su corta edad. Se veía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y aunque estaba feliz porque ambos se tuvieran, también tenía que consolar a una pequeña Tamao que se había enamorado de mi hijo y que sufría por no ser el objeto de su afecto. Aun así, con el pasar de los años, Yoh y Anna mostraban un amor de época que ni las personas más adultas podrían tener o comprender.

Ahora veía a Anna, mi nuera, la esposa de mi hijo, quien con solo escasos 15 años y quien hacía solo unos minutos, había dado a luz a mi pequeño nieto, Hana. Puede que al principio no sintiera empatía por ella, soy mama y no quería que alguien se llevara lejos de mí a mi pequeño Yoh, pero ahora era como una hija mas para mí.

- Siento haberla decepcionado – escuche decir a Anna, quien miraba hacia la cama donde se encontraba, haciendo que yo despegara la vista del pequeño bebe – Keiko-san, perdóneme por haber causado esto, se que debe pensar que soy una desvergonzada y…

- No tienes porque disculparte Anna – dije interrumpiéndola. Nunca había pasado por mi mente aquello que mencionaba, por el contrario, entendía muy bien que tanto ella como Yoh se habían entregado por miedo a perderse mutuamente. Además, Yoh no es un santo y estoy segura que mucho había tenido que ver con esa decisión que ellos tomaron – estoy feliz de que ustedes se amen y siempre he creído que si un bebe es para este mundo, no importa las circunstancias, el llegara – le sonreí – me alegra que ustedes se amen, se lo merecen y merecen también tener este regalito – dije jugando con las manitas de Hana – por cierto, te recuerdo que tu desde hace muchos años ya eres una Asakura mas y no me voy a cansar de decirte que me llames mama, porque tú eres mi hija – Anna me sonrió feliz y no dude en pasarle a su bebe, quien se mostraba emocionado al estar en brazos de su madre.

En lo personal no hubiera querido que se hubiera dado todo en estas circunstancias – que Yoh y Anna se conocieran como lo hicieran, que se presentara la Shaman Fight, que Hana naciera en época tan difícil – pero no puedo negar que soy feliz por ellos. No había perdido un hijo, había ganado una hija mas y ahora, un nieto, bendición del cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora: <strong>

Algo que queria escribir desde hace unos dias y asi me saliio jejeje. Quise mostrarlo desde el punto de vista de Keiko, ya saben, la relacion que tienen Anna y Keiko es todo un misterio. Si les gusta o no, ya saben pueden decirmelo en un hermoso review. Por cierto, pasense por mi perfil para que conoscan mi concurso ¿Que? Tengo que autopromocionarme jejeje.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
